


Dan is ill and Gerard helps

by stultiloquent



Series: Teacher!Gerard Wayfire [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Slightly College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally what the title says; this comes like a year after the events of the main fic but other than Gerard still being an art teacher in Dan's old high school there's really not much relation so you can read this as a one-off thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan is ill and Gerard helps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with wayfire timestamps. Just a quick and un-edited one (I've been procrastinating again that's really stupid when I'm behind on every single one of my modules OH GOD)
> 
> This is basically just me projecting onto Dan my own sickness that's been going on for two weeks now. I'm overworked and tired and coughing and I just want a cuddle ;_;
> 
> As usual, cross-posted over at my dA account.

He’d woken himself up in the middle of the night with his coughs again.

It’s been days since he caught whatever new plague was floating around campus this month and there are few moments when he hadn’t been coughing up a lung. In lectures he would receive glares from fellow note-taking students, a subtler disapproving glare from the lecturing professor, and occasionally, a look of commiseration from others who’d also caught the flu.

He knew, to some extent, that it was his problem with procrastination that was keeping him up at night writing essays the last minute and doing revision at the wrong hours, but he’s been behind from day fucking one and it was all coming to a head now, just weeks before finals. Which wasn’t the most distressing thing, he handled A-levels back in the day in much the same way. It was the fact that it’s Easter break, and he’s spending it cramming work at his boyfriend’s house.

Added to that, was the fact that for once Gerard actually successfully arranged to have his week off, just to make sure he could spend it with Dan; the effort Gerard must have put in behind it to make that happen – him being a teacher, days-off are just hard to come by in term time – and Dan was just wasting his time doing fucking HOMEWORK at his house. What the fuck was he doing, he should be cuddled up to the older man on the couch right now, slowly burning their way through sci-fi classics for the rest of the night.

He ran his hand through his hair again, mussing it up more than it already was (he hadn’t even bother with blow-drying it tonight he’s that preoccupied with work; for all he knew his hair was a massive clump of hobbit curls) and let out a deep sigh. Waking up from what was supposed to be a 15-minute nap slumped over his laptop before he took another stab at his essay was less than ideal. In all honesty he just wanted to crawl into Gerard’s bed, but he’d probably wake him with his coughs. And so he took another sip of the cold coffee next to his massive law textbooks (he really needed to brew another one but he really could not be arsed to leave his seat right now), and went back to typing at his laptop. If only he could get his essay to actually go somewhere…

He pushed himself away from the desk and got up, pacing around the room to try and clear his head. Amidst his frustration he started coughing again, and this time he just couldn’t stamp out that itch clawing up and down his chest and throat – he couldn’t stop his coughs, and he’s bent over in half sounding like he’s dying.

From down the hallway in the bedroom he heard the distinct sounds of Gerard getting out of bed (that unmistakable creak of the bedframe) and pushing open the bedroom door (the sound of the doorknob turning). Seemed like Dan did wake him up after all. He sighed and plopped down into his chair, defeated.

Within seconds Gerard padded into the room, dishevelled-haired and groggy-eyed but looking worried nonetheless. “Please just go to sleep, Dan,” Gerard said softly, voice slightly croaking from the sleep.

“But I have all this work due in and I still need to revise.” It came out almost as a whine. Dan buried his face into his hands, and he could feel Gerard place a hand on his head, his fingers combing gently through his locks. He made a noise that’s halfway between distraught yearning – yearning to just leave his work behind and curl into Gerard.

“Sugar, just come to bed. You can finish your work in the morning.” Dan felt that familiar warmth again, that fluttery feeling in his guts, just because Gerard called him sugar. He’d always had a thing for that. But he also wanted to cry, because he wanted to just go, _so much_ , but he couldn’t. He’s got responsibilities.

“Come on…” Gerard crouched down in front of Dan, placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Right now you just need to rest, or you’re going to keep coughing, and I hate to see you ill.”

“You’re making it really hard for me to say no…” Dan mumbled. He finally looked up, and Gerard’s got his sincere face on, the one that Dan just could not resist. Gerard took one of Dan’s hands into his and smiled.

“That’s the whole point. Come on, just come to bed. We can work something out in the morning, okay?” Gerard stood up as he spoke, pulling Dan with him. Reluctantly, Dan closed the lid of his laptop and turned off the desk lamp.

Later, as Gerard was pulling the covers over the both of them, Dan whispered, “I’m so sorry I woke you up, earlier.”

“Shhh, don’t worry about it. Just go to sleep.” Gerard shifted around in the bed, the mattress dipped, and Dan felt the older man drop a kiss on his cheek. And then, an arm around his waist, spooning him.

“I’ll probably wake up again coughing… and wake you up as well…”

“And I will wake up with you and make sure you’re okay. I meant it when I said I’ll take care of you as long as you need me to.” Dan shifted around so that he could see Gerard’s eyes in the dark, and there it was again, that look of complete sincerity. Dan felt the beginnings of a smile grace his face. It was little things like this that reminded him why he was in love with this man in the first place; it was times like this that he felt – no, he _knew_ – that he was the luckiest guy in the whole world.

And for the first night in weeks, he finally fell asleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If only I had me a Gerard. :/
> 
> (If you liked this fic, why not check out my other fics? Thanks. x)


End file.
